Episode 6.19: Gifts and Loans
by The Powers That Be
Summary: While Willow and the Scoobies struggle to cope with the fact that the Registry of Practitioners are coming to take her away, Buffy begins to make important decisions on what she plans to do with Dawn who begins to through some dangerous and complicated c


Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Summer Script Challenge  
The Powers that Be Pro Temporae  
Episode 6.19: Gifts and Loans  
By Noggins  
  
GILES (V.O.)  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer...  
  
From The Point Of No Return:  
Lydia and Giles talking.  
  
LYDIA  
The new Slayer... It's Dawn...  
  
From "From Sunnydale With Love":  
The Watchers are all in the Magic Box explaining what's happened to Dawn.  
  
NIGEL  
We extracted they part of  
her that was the Key, and  
substituted the essence of  
the first Slayer. It was not  
a lengthy procedure, and  
Dawn was not aware of what  
was happening.  
  
From "My Sister's Keeper":  
  
GILES  
Her body and mind is unable  
to cope with it. It will slowly  
take her over, driving out any  
humanity inside her... I'm afraid  
she's quite capable of anything.  
  
CUT TO:  
Dawn stabbing Buffy in the stomach.  
  
CUT TO:  
From "Something in the Way"  
Dawn plunges a knife through Lydia's heart. The Watcher falls onto the bed and covers the sheets in blood before she finally dies.  
  
CUT TO:  
Willow's eyes go black and hurl Dawn into a wall.  
  
CUT TO:  
Willow laying on the floor in a foetal position as her entire body begins to glow.  
  
TEASER  
  
EXT. SUNNYDALE BACK STREET - EVENING  
Everyone is in the same positions as before. Giles is getting to his feet. Willow is still glowing and not looking at anyone.  
  
BUFFY  
(freaked out)  
Will!  
  
She runs to Willow but Giles holds her back.  
  
GILES  
No! The spell... if you touch  
her it could kill you in an  
instant.  
  
BUFFY  
(a little pissed)  
Then I won't touch her.  
  
She pulls away from Giles' grasp and leans down over Willow.  
  
BUFFY  
Will, it's me. Can you hear me?  
  
Willow is silent. Her eyes are open wide. She tries to speak but can't get the sounds out - from shock not because of the spell.  
  
BUFFY  
Will? Please... say something.  
  
WILLOW  
I-I'm s-sorry.  
  
She slowly turns to look at Tara who is pretty pissed off with her. She turns away. Tears begin to form in Willow's eyes.  
  
CREDITS  
  
ACT ONE  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - MAIN - NIGHT  
Everyone is sat around the table. Willow is looking pretty sorry for herself while the others are trying to deal with this on top of the Dawn fiasco.  
  
BUFFY  
Oh, God. How could this  
happen... This is my fault.  
  
WILLOW  
Don't say that...  
  
BUFFY  
But it's true. If I'd dealt with  
Dawn none of this would have  
happened...  
  
WILLOW  
Buffy...  
  
BUFFY  
If I hadn't been so...  
  
WILLOW  
(with more force)  
Don't say that...  
  
Buffy gets to her feet. She wants to punch the wall but stops herself. Willow looks over to Tara.  
  
WILLOW  
You haven't said anything yet.  
  
TARA  
I know.  
  
WILLOW  
(desperate)  
Why?  
  
TARA  
I don't think there's anything  
to say.  
  
WILLOW  
Of course there is! Please...  
  
Tara turns away from Willow who tries to pull her back but stops knowing that if she does it could kill Tara.  
  
WILLOW  
(C'tnd)  
I did it to save you... to  
protect you...  
  
TARA  
No. You did it because  
you could.  
  
WILLOW  
It's not that simple.  
  
TARA  
Willow... please... don't...  
  
ANGLE ON: Buffy is leaning against the shop counter. Giles walks towards her.  
  
GILES  
You couldn't have done anything.  
You didn't know...  
  
BUFFY  
I should've known Dawn wasn't  
after me. She wanted you. Why  
do I have to be so self obsessed.  
  
GILES  
Don't say that. You know it isn't  
true?  
  
BUFFY  
Don't? Angel... Angelus told me  
that when Drusilla killed Kendra.  
I always think it's about me and  
it never is.  
  
Giles puts his hand on Buffy's shoulder.  
  
GILES  
Buffy...  
  
BUFFY  
No...  
  
Buffy moves away from him and goes back to the table.  
  
GILES  
Maybe I'm the only voice of  
reason here but I really believe  
that we should find a way  
to deal with this.  
  
BUFFY  
It's too much.  
  
GILES  
It always is but we find a way...  
we have to...  
  
EXT. CEMETARY - NIGHT  
Establishing shot.  
  
INT. SPIKE'S FORMER CRYPT - NIGHT  
Dawn is alone in the room again. She begins to punch the walls out of frustration until her knuckles begin to bleed. She stops and turns around just as five vampires burst through the door.  
  
FIRST VAMP  
I told you! I knew it!  
  
SECOND VAMP  
A Slayer on our territory...  
  
DAWN  
Just go.  
  
FIRST VAMP  
Heh. She's ordering us around.  
I don't think she should be doing  
that. How old d'you think she is?  
  
THIRD VAMP  
Fourteen... maybe fifteen...  
  
FIRST VAMP  
(to Dawn)  
Aren't you a little old for that?  
Maybe if you run away like a  
good little girl we'll give you  
some candy.  
  
The vampires burst out laughing. When they stop they turn to Dawn who hasn't moved.  
  
DAWN  
Finished yet?  
  
FIRST VAMP  
Yeah, I think so.  
  
DAWN  
Good.  
  
Dawn pulls out a stake and jumps at the first vamp. She pushes him into a wall and plunges a stake through his heart. The other four jump on her. She kicks one off and throws another two into the wall.  
  
She dives over the tomb to her bag on the other side. She pulls out and axe and hurls it at one of the vamps, cutting its head off and dusting in.  
  
The other three vamps have recovered and walk towards her. One picks up the axe from the floor and gets ready to attack. As they walk forward Dawn backs into the corner with a cocky grin on her face.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - MAIN - NIGHT  
Buffy is on the phone she is frantic, tapping her foot out of frustration. It almost looks like she's in desperate need to pee! Willow is in the corner of the shop alone. Tara is at the table.  
  
BUFFY  
Come on! Come on!  
  
GILES  
He can't be there.  
  
BUFFY  
No. He has to be. God... Dawn  
could've gotten to him.  
  
GILES  
I'm sure Xander's fine.  
  
BUFFY  
You don't know that. He could  
be dead now and it'll be my fault.  
  
GILES  
Don't be ridiculous! I'm sure  
he can take care of himself.  
  
BUFFY  
You saw what she did to Lydia!  
Xander and Anya wouldn't stand  
a chance against her if she's as  
crazed as that...  
(pause)  
I have to keep trying...  
  
Giles takes the receiver from her and puts it down.  
  
GILES  
He's clearly not there. Maybe  
they're still out shopping.  
  
BUFFY  
At ten in the night? After all  
the stores have closed? Somehow  
I doubt that.  
  
She begins to look around desperately then makes a move for the door.  
  
BUFFY  
I have to find them!  
  
GILES  
Buffy! That isn't a good idea  
and you know it! From what  
we saw earlier, we know Dawn  
is getting more powerful. She's  
beginning to tap into the primal  
Slayer powers. She's far too  
dangerous!  
  
BUFFY  
Exactly! I'm not letting anyone else  
get hurt because I didn't know  
what to do!  
  
GILES  
And what if you get hurt in  
the process? What if you're  
killed?  
  
BUFFY  
It wouldn't be the first time.  
Or the second for that matter.  
  
GILES  
That's no way to talk!  
  
Buffy pulls away from him and goes to the door.  
  
GILES  
Please...  
  
She ignores him and pulls the door open with a powerful tug just as Xander, Anya and Spike walk in. She steps back in shock.  
  
BUFFY  
You're okay!  
  
She runs to hug Xander then Spike who moves away when she touches his broken arm.  
  
SPIKE  
Ow!  
  
BUFFY  
(pulls back)  
Oh! What happened?  
  
SPIKE  
Dawn happened. Don't worry. I'm  
sure the old healing mechanism  
will kick in soon enough. Bloody  
hurts though.  
  
ANYA  
(to Buffy)  
You do realise what she's done  
to our apartment has to be fixed.  
I'm holding you personally responsible.  
  
BUFFY  
I'm really not in the mood for this.  
  
ANYA  
Well, maybe you can pay for  
the repairs instead of a wedding  
present...  
  
Buffy wants to say more but stops herself lest we have a broken Anya.  
  
Xander notices Willow in the corner.  
  
XANDER  
Oh God...  
  
INT. SPIKE'S FORMER CRYPT - NIGHT  
The three vamps run at Dawn at the same time. She jumps up and lands behind them, kicking them into the wall. She stakes the one with the axe then grabs it as it turns to dust, swinging it to decapitate the other two.  
  
DAWN  
(to the piles of dust)  
You do know this means I  
have to move out now...  
  
She throws the axe and stake into her back and throws it over her shoulder, quickly making her way to the door.  
  
EXT. CEMETERY - NIGHT  
Dawn leaves the crypt and realises that the five vamps were just a scout party. There are about twenty-five of them surrounding her.  
  
DAWN  
Don't you people ever give up?  
  
They all run at her at the same time and crowd her so all we can see is a pile of vampires. We hear the sound of punching and kicking. Suddenly, all of them are knocked away and land in pain on the ground. Dawn begins to float above them all, chanting.  
  
DAWN  
sha me-en-dan. Gesh-toog  
me-en-dan. Zee me-en-den.  
Oo-khush-ta me-ool-lee-a  
ba-ab-tum-mu-do-en.  
  
Her eyes begin to glow as her body crackles with blue energy. It comes down on the vamps and reduces them all to dust in an instant. She looks at the results of her actions and smiles.  
  
Suddenly, she grasps her stomach in pain. She stops glowing and falls to the floor with a thud. Her entire body begins to convulse as she closes her eyes in a futile attempt to block out the intense pain.  
  
(End Act One)  
  
ACT TWO  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - MAIN - NIGHT  
Xander is sitting next to Willow in the corner. He's desperate to do something to help her.  
  
XANDER  
But there has to be a way...  
you can't just give up!  
  
WILLOW  
There's nothing you can do.  
  
XANDER  
No! No! We'll find a way. We  
always do! There'll be a way.  
This spell can't be so difficult  
to undo. There'll has be  
someone who can...  
  
WILLOW  
The Registry people are coming.  
I can feel it. They'll take me away.  
  
XANDER  
Then we'll fight them.  
  
WILLOW  
They could erase you from  
existence with a blink.  
  
XANDER  
We've got a Slayer on our side.  
  
WILLOW  
She couldn't stand a chance  
against them. One of them at  
a stretch, maybe... but not all  
of them. I don't want anyone  
to suffer because of me.  
  
XANDER  
Yeah, that's pretty much what  
Buffy's saying. I'm sick and  
tired of all of this self-pitying.  
Why don't you do something!  
You and Tara must be able to...  
  
WILLOW  
I can't perform any spells like  
this... and Tara... she's just not  
powerful enough.  
  
Xander gets to his feet and begins to pace around. He wants to hold Willow, to take her hands in his but he can't because he knows that it'll kill him. He's in just as much turmoil as she is.  
  
XANDER  
Then find someone who is!  
There has to be a powerful  
magic user somewhere  
around here! Not all of them  
work for the Registry.  
  
WILLOW  
But they're probably registered...  
which gives them some kind of  
loyalty to them.  
  
XANDER  
No! No no no!!!  
  
ANGLE ON: Spike is taking with Buffy and Giles about his encounter with Dawn. Giles is putting it into a sling.  
  
GILES  
I really do recommend going  
to the hospital.  
  
SPIKE  
No. I told you, she could be  
looking there.  
  
GILES  
And maybe she isn't...  
  
Spike looks at his arm and frowns.  
  
SPIKE  
Look, Rupes, it'll heal. Just  
give it time. We've got more  
important things to worry  
about unless you haven't  
noticed. Little Bit's already  
done enough damage today.  
I think it's time we did  
something to stop her.  
  
BUFFY  
The Council isn't going to do  
anything. Lydia made that  
much clear before Dawn got  
to her. And Travers said the  
spell was irreversible.  
  
SPIKE  
Then maybe it wouldn't be  
out of turn to suggest going  
medieval on her.  
  
GILES  
No! I'm sure there's a way to  
cure her. The Council may  
have told us one thing but  
they always have ulterior  
motives. We've seen it in  
the past.  
  
SPIKE  
And the job satisfaction is  
bloody awful it seems.  
  
GILES  
Well, as an insider I know  
their methods.  
  
SPIKE  
Not well enough to figure  
out what they were doing  
to Dawn. Way I heard it  
you spent the entire trip  
to England teaching the nippers.  
  
GILES  
I wasn't to know.  
  
SPIKE  
(snorts)  
Some insider.  
  
GILES  
Now just listen here.  
  
Buffy pushes them apart. She glares at them both separately.  
  
BUFFY  
Enough!  
  
SPIKE  
And have you got any suggestions?  
She's your sister. Just say the  
word and we'll go with your plan.  
  
BUFFY  
That's not fair...  
  
SPIKE  
What d'you want?  
  
BUFFY  
I... I don't know...  
  
SPIKE  
Then we're buggered. We just  
wait here until she comes and  
fills us with little holes like she  
did with Little Miss Watcher.  
  
He looks decisively at Buffy who just looks confused.  
  
EXT. CEMETERY - NIGHT  
Dawn is still lying on the floor. As we move towards her she begins to groan and slowly opens her eyes. She suddenly jumps up into a sitting position and looks around frantically, fear filling her eyes.  
  
DAWN  
What the...?  
  
She has no idea what's going on. She slowly gets confused and looks in all directions in a complete state of confusion.  
  
DAWN  
Buffy...  
  
She gets herself to together and begins to walk, albeit shakily, in the direction of the exit. She trips over something and falls to the floor. She looks and sees the bag of weapons, a sword sticking out of the top. She moves forward to touch it.  
  
CLOSE UP: Dawn can see her reflection in the blade. She realises that she's covered in dirt since she hasn't washed in days. She touches her face then looks at her hand. She sees dry blood on it.  
  
DAWN  
Oh God...  
  
She drops the sword and begins to run.  
  
DAWN'S POV: The cemetery's exit is near.  
  
As Dawn gets to the gate, a pair of hands pulls her behind a tree. She turns around to see a vamp with game face on.  
  
VAMP  
(hisses)  
You...  
  
DAWN  
Nuh-no... Don't...  
  
The vamp licks his lips as he holds Dawn's head back to give him easy access to her neck. Dawn struggles with him and suddenly hurls him over her shoulders, sending him crashing to the floor with her Slayer strength.  
  
The vamp turns to look at her, expecting her to jump in and beat the crap out of him. She doesn't. She just looks completely freaked out. He seems to think she's calling his bluff and doesn't want to take the risk. He runs leaving Dawn even more confused. She looks at her hands.  
  
DAWN  
What's happening to me...?  
  
She takes a glance at the exit.  
  
DAWN  
Buffy... have to find Buffy...  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - MAIN - NIGHT  
All of the conversations are happening around the room. Xander is still struggling to come to terms with the fact that Willow is giving up while Spike continues to argue with Buffy and Giles. Anya watches it all then notices Tara walking into the training room looking pretty sorry for herself. Anya takes the initiative and follows her.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - TRAINING ROOM - NIGHT  
Tara is sitting alone on the couch when Anya enters. The lights aren't on and it's pretty dark and depressing in there.  
  
ANYA  
You want me to turn the  
light on?  
  
TARA  
(doesn't look up)  
No. Don't bother.  
  
ANYA  
Or I could bring Willow in.  
I'm sure she could...  
(stops herself)  
Sorry.  
  
Anya isn't sure what to do. She sits down next to Tara and uncomfortably puts her arm around Tara in an attempt to comfort her. Neither of them say anything for several seconds.  
  
ANYA  
I'm not very good at this am I?  
  
TARA  
No... it's not you.  
(pause)  
Thanks for trying. It's just... I  
don't think there's anything  
to say.  
  
ANYA  
I think there's a lot to say.  
It might be good for you to  
get it out... if you want to  
that is.  
  
Tara nods. She lets go and the words begin to flow quite easily with a tinge of bitterness to them.  
  
TARA  
I'm just so angry at her. I  
mean, why did she have to  
do this? We could have held  
Dawn off long enough. But  
it's like she's drawn to black  
magic... like she has to use it.  
  
ANYA  
The dark side *is* quicker,  
more seductive.  
  
Tara glances at Anya and raises her eyebrow.  
  
ANYA  
What? You don't think Xander  
would put me through a Star  
Wars marathon and I'd get  
nothing out of it?  
  
Tara smiles a little but it quickly fades.  
  
TARA  
But why? She knows how  
unhappy it makes me. When  
she brought Buffy back... I  
know it was the right thing  
to do... but that tampering  
with nature... it's become too  
easy for her!  
  
ANYA  
And that pisses you off?  
  
TARA  
It's against our ethics! We  
shouldn't do it! It's like she's  
doing it to please herself  
and no to help others!  
  
ANYA  
She gets a buzz from it? So  
what? I felt the same every  
time I did some damage to  
a guy back in my demon days.  
  
Tara doesn't reply. She just begins to sob.  
  
ANYA  
You're not really that angry  
are you? I'm not that familiar  
with these human feelings.  
Ambivalence is something I  
don't think I'll ever understand  
but...  
  
TARA  
(through tears)  
I just don't want her to be  
taken away... the Registry  
are coming for her. I know  
it. And I'll never see her  
again. They'll make sure  
of that.  
  
ANYA  
They might let you visit her  
occasionally. You know, like  
when you adopt endangered  
animals from the zoo...  
(thinks)  
Although maybe you won't  
have to pay three dollars a  
month to pay for her.  
(stops, pauses)  
I did again, didn't I?  
  
Tara nods through the tears.  
  
TARA  
I don't want to lose her... It's  
like she doesn't realise how  
much I love. I don't know if I  
could cope if I lost her...  
  
Anya looks at her. She doesn't know what to do. She pats Tara's back nervously.  
  
ACT THREE  
  
EXT. GILES' HOUSE - NIGHT  
Dawn is looking at the mess from her fight with Spike. There is a hole in the door from the axe, the blade is on the floor and various potted plants have been knocked over. There are even dents in the walls from throwing each other into them.  
  
She has no idea what's happened and runs nervously into the house. It seems like someone may have broken in.  
  
INT. GILES' HOUSE - NIGHT  
Dawn runs in. Nothing seems to out of place. She's clearly confused.  
  
DAWN  
Buffy? Giles?  
  
She makes her way up the stairs.  
  
DAWN  
Buffy?  
  
INT. GILES' HOUSE - DAWN'S ROOM - NIGHT  
Dawn opens the door and looks at how much it's changed. It's dark and foreboding with no decorations anymore. She notices something under the bed and pulls out a box full of various weapons.  
  
DAWN  
(grimacing, not realising)  
Since when did Buffy move  
in here?  
  
INT. GILES' HOUSE - DAWN'S ROOM - FLASHBACK - DAY  
Buffy and Dawn are looking at the room. It's pretty bare but a lot more cheerful than it will be in the near future. Buffy has several decorating books out on the bed.  
  
BUFFY  
I'm thinking pink...  
  
DAWN  
Buffy! I'm fifteen! I don't want  
people to think I'm a baby!  
  
BUFFY  
You used to like pink.  
  
DAWN  
Yeah, when I was a baby.  
  
Buffy turns to her, trying to hide a smile - her little sister really has grown up.  
  
BUFFY  
Okay, so what does the big,  
grown up Dawn like?  
  
DAWN  
I was thinking purple.  
(shows Buffy one of the books)  
See? Like that?  
  
BUFFY  
Isn't that a bit dark?  
  
DAWN  
It'll look lighter on the walls.  
  
BUFFY  
(half to herself)  
Wow. You really have turned  
into a real sullen teenager. I  
must've missed it what with  
the being dead.  
  
DAWN  
(pouting)  
I'm not sullen.  
  
She tries to look incredibly serious but Buffy just bursts out laughing.  
  
DAWN  
(getting mad)  
I'm serious!  
  
BUFFY  
(between giggles)  
I know you are...  
  
Dawn  
I am!!!  
  
BUFFY falls onto the bed laughing. Dawn's scowl turns into laughter. She grabs a pillow and throws it at Buffy who throws it back and grabs another one. Dawn jumps onto Buffy and begins pounding her head with the pillow, the two of them giggling loudly.  
  
DAWN  
Hah! Even the Slayer falls at  
the feet of the mighty pillow!  
  
INT. GILES' HOUSE - DAWN'S ROOM - PRESENT - NIGHT  
We are looking at the room from the same angle. Dawn looks at the currently depressing room and just can't come to terms with what's happening. She turns and runs out of the room.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - TRAING ROOM - NIGHT  
Anya is still sitting next to Tara who is still sobbing quietly.  
  
ANYA  
Maybe you should talk to her.  
  
TARA  
What difference will it make  
apart from make losing her  
more difficult?  
  
ANYA  
I don't think anything will  
make it better. It'll still hurt.  
I know I'd feel the same if I  
lost Xander. And anyway, it'll  
probably be worse if you leave  
on an angry note. That way  
just leads to vengeance.  
  
Tara nods. She's still nervous.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - MAIN - NIGHT  
Giles, Buffy and Spike are still debating their actions.  
  
GILES  
Spike, now isn't the time to  
start fighting over this.  
  
SPIKE  
No, we shouldn't be fighting  
each other but there's someone  
out there who deserves to...  
  
Xander suddenly shouts as he comes from talking to Willow.  
  
XANDER  
I'm sick of this! Buff, I know  
Dawn needs us but right now  
Willow needs us more! Look  
at her! It's not long now until  
those damn Registry people  
come. We have to get her  
outta here while we still can.  
  
Willow, listening in on their conversation, slowly joins them.  
  
WILLOW  
It won't make a difference.  
They'll find us. You don't  
realise how powerful they are.  
  
XANDER  
We can't let them beat us like  
this! We haven't let anything  
beat us before. We always  
rally together and...  
  
SPIKE  
Make complete tits out of  
yourselves and let Buffy  
here sort out the mess.  
  
XANDER  
(pointing angrily at Spike)  
I'm not in the mood for your  
comments right now!  
  
Giles takes his glasses off and begins to clean them.  
  
GILES  
I do agree that Willow should  
be our priority right now.  
  
WILLOW  
(pleading)  
But there's nothing you can do...  
  
EXT. SUNNYDALE STREET - NIGHT  
Dawn is running through the street. She spins around the corner until she sees a gang in her way. She stops. Among them are her old friends Lisa, Kevin and Janice.  
  
DAWN  
Guys... Thank God... are you...  
  
LISA  
(not amused)  
Oh, it's you.  
  
DAWN  
What? What've I done?  
  
JANICE  
What haven't you done?  
  
DAWN  
What? I... I don't get it?  
  
LISA  
No, you never do anymore.  
  
JANICE  
(snidely)  
So what's it like being expelled?  
  
DAWN  
Ex-expelled? What?  
  
She looks at all of them who don't seem to want to talk to her.  
  
DAWN  
I'm guessing there's something  
I'm really missing here.  
  
KEVIN  
Obviously.  
  
DAWN  
Tell me... what've I done? Please...  
  
LISA  
Just get out of our faces.  
  
DAWN  
Lisa...  
  
She doesn't reply. Dawn turns desperately to Kevin.  
  
KEVIN  
What?  
  
DAWN  
What's going on?  
  
KEVIN  
You tell me.  
(pause)  
Oh, wait you don't want to talk.  
You just want to throw me  
through a trophy cabinet.  
  
DAWN  
A trophy...  
  
KEVIN  
Just go...  
  
Dawn just looks at them once more and begins to run again. They all laugh except for Kevin who looks extremely pissed off.  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - MAIN - NIGHT  
All of the Scoobies in the room are around the table. There's an uncomfortable silence. The door from the training room opens and everyone turns around. Tara walks in and looks at Willow. They both realise they have to talk. Willow moves over to the corner.  
  
Anya comes in from the training room too. She sits down and puts her hand on Xander's and smiles sadly/hopefully.  
  
ANGLE ON: Tara sits down and Willow next to her. They look at each other for several moments.  
  
WILLOW  
Look...  
  
TARA  
(overlapping)  
Willow...  
  
WILLOW  
You first...  
  
TARA  
No, you...  
  
WILLOW  
Please.  
  
Tara nods.  
  
TARA  
I'm afraid... for you. You know  
you're finding it too easy to  
step into the dark...  
  
WILLOW  
I did it to save us...  
  
TARA  
Not just today. It's been  
happening a lot. I kinda  
hoped this spell would stop  
you... that maybe we could  
stay together...  
  
WILLOW  
We can still be together.  
  
TARA  
I think long distance relationships  
only work when we can at least  
call each other. I don't want to  
be forced away from you.  
  
Willow shakes her head.  
  
WILLOW  
It won't happen. We'll deal  
with this...  
  
TARA  
But... but I thought you were  
just giving up.  
  
WILLOW  
I was going to. I thought you  
hated me now. If that ever  
happens there would be nothing  
to do but give up... but you're  
my hope.  
  
Tara smiles. Willow does too. They look into each others eyes.  
  
TARA  
God, I want to touch you.  
  
WILLOW  
You already have.  
  
Willow touches her heart.  
  
TARA  
(smiles sadly)  
You know what I mean.  
  
WILLOW  
I know.  
  
She puts her hand forward and Tara does the same. They keep their palms several centimetres from each other in case Tara gets hurt or worse.  
  
EXT. SUNNYDALE MAIN STREET - NIGHT  
Dawn is walking through the streets looking and feeling more confused than ever. She can't make sense of what's happening. She sees the Magic Box at the end of the street and her eyes light up. She begins to run towards it.  
  
A car with blacked out windows pulls up outside the shop. Dawn stops running and watches.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - MAIN - NIGHT  
Willow and Tara are in the same positions as before. Suddenly the door is opened. Everyone turns to look at it. Willow and Tara move their hands away.  
  
GILES  
I thought I'd lock tha...  
  
MORIGAN (O.S.)  
You did.  
  
A black mist comes in from outside and forms into the shapes of Odessa and Morigan from the Registry.  
  
XANDER  
Nice trick. How about doing  
it the other way through the  
door.  
  
ODESSA  
(motions towards Xander)  
Silence, boy.  
  
Xander tries to speak but can't - his voice has been taken away. He begins to mouth a variety of swear words at the two mages.  
  
The two turn their attention to the still glowing Willow. They look at her like she's a naughty schoolgirl.  
  
MORIGAN  
Come with us.  
  
Willow meekly gets to her feet.  
  
TARA  
No!  
  
Tara stands up in front of Willow and holds her hand out. She tries to throw Morigan into a wall but it only affects him as if she shoved him lightly. She tries again but it does hardly anything. She motions to a dagger, which begins to float, and sends it towards Odessa who just stops it without even blinking.  
  
ODESSA  
Please. Don't make it worse  
for yourself.  
  
TARA  
(tears welling up)  
Don't take her away.  
  
Morigan and Odessa walk towards Tara and Willow. Tara chants a few words in order to put up a force field. Morigan puts his hand through it as if it isn't there.  
  
TARA  
Please... don't...  
  
They walk towards Willow and push Tara aide.  
  
TARA  
Please...  
  
EXT. SUNNYDALE MAIN STREET - NIGHT  
Dawn begins to run towards the shop again but stops suddenly. She falls to her knees and grabs her stomach again. She's in agony.  
  
DAWN  
Buh-Buffy!  
  
She stretches her arm out as if to touch something that isn't there.  
  
DAWN  
(weakly)  
Buffy...  
  
No one can hear. She falls onto the floor in pain.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - MAIN - NIGHT  
Tara is pushed away as Morigan and Odessa get closer to Willow who backs away slowly. Xander runs at them, silently shouting, but they just magically throw him to the floor.  
  
BUFFY  
That's it! No more!  
  
Buffy and Spike run at them but Odessa creates a strong force field around herself, Morigan and Willow. Spike tries to punch through it but can't.  
  
SPIKE  
Damn you!  
  
Morigan looks at him and it's as if he instantly knows everything about him.  
  
MORIGAN  
Of the two of us I believe  
you know the most about  
being damned.  
  
Odessa holds her hand out to Willow.  
  
ODESSA  
Come with us. You'll be protected.  
  
Willow looks at the Scoobies. She's utterly defeated. They can't do anything to save her and she doesn't want them to.  
  
WILLOW  
It-it's for the best.  
  
TARA  
No. It isn't.  
  
WILLOW  
Let me go. For your own sake.  
  
TARA  
I-I can't.  
  
Willow says no more. She takes Odessa's hand. Odessa and Morigan whisper a chant and the glowing spell is taken off her. She is led out of the shop by the mages while the Scoobies can only watch in shock.  
  
EXT. OUTSIDE MAGIC BOX - SUNNYDALE MAIN STREET - NIGHT  
Buffy, Xander, Tara, Spike, Anya and Giles run out just as the car begins to drive off. Xander starts shouting silently until his voice suddenly comes back.  
  
XANDER  
...ckers!  
  
He stops and just watches as car disappears around a corner. Tara falls to her knees and cries. Spike puts his arm around Buffy and she does nothing to stop him.  
  
We PULL BACK around a nearby street corner. Dawn is standing in the shadows watching this all with an emotionless expression on her face. The Slayer spirit has taken over again without her contacting Buffy...  
  
END 


End file.
